Gooey's dreamland: Crossover special
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Gooey and Neil the fox had received free tickets to a vacation to Porta Vista. They had to leave Cappy town to enjoy their vaccation. Abruptly, Neil glanced towards a flyer that has to do with "The Tentacool Extermination Project."
1. Free tickets

In the morning at Gooey's house, Gooey goes to the mailbox in the front yard to check to see if there is mail. (Gooey opens the mailbox & notices the free tickets to Porta Vista.) "Gooey: Woohoo! Free tickets!"

(Cuts to the part where I sleep on the couch in the living room.) (Gooey runs to me & wakes me up.) "Gooey: Guess what Neil?!" Wah! Jeez Gooey, you don't need to scare me; five more minutes. "Gooey: I'm finally going to Porta Vista for vacation; good bye, Neil." (Gooey walks away to the front door with briefcases.) Wait! "Gooey: What is it?" Gimme that. (I snagged the tickets from Gooey.) It says "You and a guest can go to a free vacation to Porta Vista." That means we're going to Porta Vista, Gooey. "Gooey: Oh, I didn't read the whole thing; thanks for reminding me green fox boy." You're welcome. (Gooey and I were moving out of Gooey's house.)

(Scene cuts to Slimy's castle.) "Gooey: Guess what, Slimy?" "Slimy: What do you want?!" Geez Slimy, you don't need to be rude. (Gooey talks to Slimy.) "Gooey: I am moving away from you because I got tickets to Porta Vista." (Gooey and I are bragging in front of Slimy.) "Slimy: Fine! Be that way, I don't have free tickets due to my greedy personality." That's right. (Slimy pounds at me.) "Slimy: That will teach that two tailed green fox a lesson." "Gooey: So long, suckers!" (Gooey and I exited Slimy's castle.)

(Cuts to the plains.) "Gooey: Why are we at the plains?" (I pulled my tool gun out & spawned my plane, blaster.) You're the pack mule, Gooey. If you'll excuse me, I have to drink some bottles of water. (I drink two bottles of water at once.) "Gooey: Hey Neil, isn't that Neces-" "Sary?! Yes!" (I continue to drink water & I got fat.) "Gooey: This is not a SpongeBob reference!"

(Cuts to the part where my plane is loaded with bags & I turned back to my normal body.) "Gooey: Porta Vista, here we come." (I piloted my plane & flew out of Cappy town.)


	2. Marooned

(The scene cuts to the white background.) Ok, from now on. I am going to do the old fashion way of dialogue in other fanfiction. This goes to "Gooey's dreamland" and the crossover special.

(The scene cuts back to the part where my plane is flying in the air with Gooey, in his Kirby shape.) "This is going to be the best vacation in my life!" Said Gooey. While I am flying on my plane, fireworks are flying in the air again. "Oh no, not that again!" I exclaimed. The plane got hit by many fireworks that my plane falls down into a stranded island.

"Ugh, what happened?" I said. Gooey and I are marooned in an empty island. Without my plane, food, water, etc. However, I have my tool gun with me to spawn some things. But one day, all of a sudden; a blue priest slowly walks to me. And then, the priest says "Wololo" at me. Then I turned blue & Gooey laughed at me. "What's so funny?!" I Clamored. I pulled out my tool gun and spawned a mirror & I glimpsed myself that I am blue. Then I screamed. I dashed to the water & splashed myself to get my color back, but still nothing. I cried for humiliation & pulled my tool gun out and zapped myself to change back to my green color again.

I look at the ocean's reflection to look at myself. "I'm green again!" I cheered. I jumped for joy until I got hit by a sign. "Ouch! Isn't that a good idea running yourself to a..." I paused. "What's that sign say?" I pulled out my Iphone & pressed the button. Then I ask "Siri, can you translate this sign from Japanese to English?" My Iphone reads the sign and it says "Welcome to Porta Vista." Gooey and I jump for joy, but we paused again. "Where's our luggage & your plane?" Asked Gooey. "No worries, I had a backup copy of it for emergencies." I replied. I pull out my tool gun & spawned my plane & the rest of our luggage.

Once again I zapped at my plane with my tool gun to put it away for now. I placed a lot of luggage on Gooey as a pack mule again. "Hey!" Snapped Gooey. "It is my duty to narrate my story for the crossover!" I snapped back. I pulled out a whip & whipped Gooey to move. "Mush!" I demanded. "Why am I the pack mule?!" Gooey asked with a rhetorical question. We moved to my favorite hotel, Residence Inn.


	3. Vacation on Porta Vista

As we moved into the front desk, Gooey placed our luggage to the kart. "Geez, that's a lot of hard work. Why do you have to do this to me, you're my creator?" Questioned Gooey. "I like to abuse you for funny reasons for the readers to gain humorous interest!" I yelled. "Ok where was I... Oh yeah!" I walked to the front desk & rung the bell twice. The register walks to me. "Welcome to Residence Inn, how may I help you?" Asked the register. "One room for Gooey and me." I requested. I picked up Gooey to show the register about Gooey. "Very satisfying, here are your room keys." Said the register. "Are there any bags on the kart?" "Yes they are." I answered. I showed the register the bags on a kart. We went onto an elevator to floor six.

As we entered floor six, I opened the door to my state room. "Enjoy your room, sir. What's your name?" Questioned the register. "I'm Neil the fox, the creator of this story & I am the mascot of Gemerl720 post of the fanfiction company. And this is my companion/creation I made, Gooey." I explained. "Who are you calling companion?" Interjected Gooey. "Never mind about that." I told to Gooey. The register walks away & we have our bags & they are heavy. We finally opened the door with my room key card swiped to the door. "Wow! This room looks amazing!" Exclaimed Gooey. "I agree." I replied.

After we unpacked our bags, I requested Gooey "Want to go to the beach in Porta Vista?" "Hmm, sure." Answered Gooey. I entered to the shower & equipped my swim trunks. Gooey was curious about me dressing into my swim trunks even when I am not on my clothing but my green fur the whole time, just like Tails. "Hey wait a second, are you naked the whole time?" Questioned Gooey. "No I am not, I have green fur & I wore my swim trunks already. Animals have fur." I answered. Gooey and I left the room & went to the elevator.

I had got our towels, sunscreen, snacks, etc. I am ready, and so as Gooey. "I agree." Commented Gooey. "What?" I said. "I was just reading your crossover fanfiction so far." Replied Gooey. I opened the gate & entered to the seaside. I placed our towels above the umbrellas; I also placed our snacks & sandwiches too. "I am going to go surfing on the ocean." Said Gooey. "Go right ahead, If you'll excuse me, I will bask in the sun." I replied. Gooey pulls out a tool gun & spawns a surf board. While I am drinking a glass of apple juice, I began to abruptly spit out juice because I was shocked that Gooey has a tool gun. "How did he get his?!" I gasped. "Oh well, at least I can relax."

One day, a master ball beach ball hits me right at the head. "Ow! Isn't that necessary to throw beach balls during my relaxation?" I said. Ash and his friends, Brock & Misty were playing around in the beach. "Ugh, stupid kids." I murmured. I put on my sunglasses & squirted sunscreen on.

A flyer flies to me & smacks me at the face. "What's this?" I said. I read the flyer & it says "Do you feel uncomfortable about Tentacool or Tentacruel? If you answer yes, then join the Tentacool Extermination Project. It's free and simple." "Ooh, I would like to join." I said. I jump & flew with my two tails & goes to Gooey while surfing.

Gooey is catching the waves but I accidentally hit Gooey and cause a wipeout. "Hey! I was in a middle of surfing, foxboy." Said Gooey. "Can you please guard my stuff?" I requested. "Fine!" Replied Gooey in a low grouchy tone. He leaves out of the ocean & unspawns the surfboard & floats to my stuff, then lands on the sand.

Meanwhile in the Porta Vista ocean, a mysterious submarine Gyarados floats with a periscope above the sea, spying on Ash and his friends on the speed boat. Unfortunately the speed boat collided the Gyarados submarine. He notices the submarine. "Wait a second, that submarine must be the work of team rocket." Said Ash. But then, Slimy, the greedy king of Cappy town encounters Ash and his friends. "Does this answer to this question?" Said Slimy. "Who are you, and what happened to Team rocket?!" Questioned Ash. "Hmm, took care of it." Answered Slimy with a suspicious face.

(Cuts to the team rocket trio were captured in a closet with duct tape and roped.)

(Cuts back to the ocean with the speed boat and the Gyarados submarine.) "I cannot believe that you are ruining the original characters in Pokémon!" Interjected Ash. "I'll be watching you sometime brats." Replied Slimy. The Gyarados submarine sinks back to the ocean. Ash and his friends go back to their speed boat.

While they are speed boating, they accidentally scrapped to the dock. Gooey was fishing with my stuff guarded, until they crashed to the dock. "Hey! Do you mind?! I am trying to go fishing?!" Snapped Gooey. "Ooh, I am so sorry. We are trying to have a good time. We didn't mean to crash your privacy." Said Brock. "Who are you little fella?" Asked Misty. "My name is Gooey, I am from Cappy town. And Neil the fox told me to guard his stuff." Explained Gooey. "Ok where was I? Oh yeah! You should pay for the damages for the dock." "What?! I can't pay money for the damages!" Exclaimed Brock. Ash and his friends got off of the boat & left to the restaurant with a help wanted sign.

Meanwhile with me, Neil the fox. I entered into the classified building where the "Tentacool extermination project" sets off. I began to sneak into the hallways & equipped into my stealth suit that I got from Rouge the bat.


	4. Beach House Moe

Ash and his friends enter to the restaurant, Beach House Moe. "Hey excuse me; may I have a volunteer application for this restaurant?" Requested Ash. "We want to pay the damages on the dock we accidentally crashed." Agreed Brock. Moe thinks & recognizes them. "Hey, are you the one who damaged the dock while Gooey was fishing?" Questioned Moe. "By the way, I am the owner of the restaurant." "Yes, it was an accident while we are having fun on the beach with our speed boat." Answered Ash. "Now that you are at the restaurant business, let's get to work." Said Moe.

Ash is in charge of the kitchen, Misty is in charge of taking orders, & Brock is in charge of cleaning the bathroom. "Hey!" Exclaimed Brock. I teleported out of nowhere to Brock. "That is part of your duty." I snapped. "Why do I have to do that? It is gross." Complained Brock. "Because I said so; dude, it is written on the fanfiction of the sentence in this paragraph: 'Brock is in charge of cleaning the bathroom.' You got that?" I said. "Ok, I understand." Replied Brock. I disappeared in a blink of an eye. They are working in Beach House Moe. Customers were hungry like sharks.

Meanwhile back with Slimy, he is sneaking to the back door of the restaurant. As he opens the door, he glances to very interesting food & goodies. He licks his lips & his tummy is roaring. "This looks so good." Said Slimy. He ingests bowls of soup, sandwiches, & side items with is tongue; the ability exactly as Gooey. He gulps it down & lets out a huge burp that the customers heard that belch. They were disgusted & some customers barfed.

When Ash is cooking some crispy chicken sandwich for the customer, he equipped this sandwich with buns & some ketchup. With a side of French fries, then he passes the meal to Misty for the customer for the order. Abruptly, Slimy sneaks into the floor & adds a skateboard on the floor. Misty trips on the skateboard & the food is flying off of the plate that Slimy quickly devours the chicken sandwich & the fries that they did not see who did it. Misty fell to the ground with her knees. Brock & Ash were temporarily taking the orders while Brock is at the kitchen. Slimy sneaks to the floor again & mops the floor wet. Ash walks to the kitchen with the order tickets filled up, but he slips on the wet floor. Again, Brock is at the kitchen cooking the soup. Then he individually takes the orders & cooks the meal. He dished the soup & walks to the customer, but he slips once more with the wet floor. The soup went flying & splashed to Ash. "It burns!" Exclaimed Ash.

Moe rushes to Ash and co., but they were not good enough. He is disappointed when; without warning, Slimy barges to the front door with his hammer on his hand. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Clamored Slimy. "It ain't 'Wreck it Ralph,' dialogue hog." Commented Ash. Slimy pounds his hammer on the floor, the table & everything that he is causing destruction on Beach House Moe. Then it became rubble.

"Are you the one that cause trouble the whole time?!" Angered Moe at Slimy. "Of course I did." Answered Slimy. Gooey walks to the destroyed restaurant with his guarded bags from my stuff. "What did I miss guys?" Said Gooey.


	5. Beauty contest?

Beach House Moe turned into rubble due to the fact that Slimy the greedy King of Cappy town demolished it with his mallet. "Hey!" Interjected Slimy. "Who are you yelling at?" Questioned Misty. "I don't know, probably the narrator." Answered Slimy. "How about we go to the beauty contest." Suggested Gooey. "That's a great idea. Hey wait a second, where is Brutella; she is supposed to be the main character of this story?" Said Brock. "Neil the fox probably took care of her." Replied Gooey.

(Scene cuts to the place where Team Rocket was kidnapped, even Brutella.)

(Scene cuts back to the destroyed Beach House Moe.) "By the way, who is Neil the fox?" Questioned Ash. "He is the narrator & character of this story; he is also the writer of the Gemerl720 post brand fanfiction." Explained Gooey. They walked out of the rubble & onwards to the beauty contest. "My beautiful restaurant is ruined." Cried Moe.

They are at the beauty contest; Ash & his friends sent all of their Pokémon out. Gooey slowly crawls to them in exhaust. He gasps and pants for oxygen. "Sorry I'm late; I got here to the contest." Wheezed Gooey. They are all in their swimsuits for the contest. "Good thing Team Rocket is not ruining everything; except Slimy." Commented Ash. Brock is in charge of the announcer for the contest. Starting off with Misty in a swimsuit, with a Squirtle standing on top of Starmie. "Misty is doing a very well done so far." Announced Brock. The crowd cheers for Misty. When, without warning; an explosion occurred barging into the contest. A Gyarados submarine has wheels of a tank through the explosion. "Here we go again, folks." Said Gooey.

The contest went on chaos, the Gyarados submarine fires torpedo from its mouth. "Can we please skip the 'Beauty and the Beach' part, so we can go to the important part; 'Tentacool & Tentacruel?' This is important for the crossover, based on the summary." Asked Gooey. "Oh come on!" Complained Ash. (Scene cuts to Ash and his friends at the dock, waiting for the next boat to the mainland.) "There we go; there is the main plot of this crossover." Said Gooey.


	6. Tentacool and Tentacruel

"Blue sky." Said Ash. "White clouds." Said Brock. "And the sea is shining, I think?" Questioned Gooey. They missed the boat to get to the mainland. However, Gooey is on vacation at Porta Vista with me. Gooey pulls Misty's shirt and he questions "What's that blue thing on the ocean?" They glanced towards to the damaged Horsea. "Hor... Sea..." Said Horsea in a weak tone. It has a black eye.

"I had a black eye once, when Slimy had pounded me right at the left eye." Explained Gooey. Slimy pops out of nowhere & he says "I heard that!" Then he pounds Gooey at the eye. He got a black eye. "Like that." Said Gooey. "Ouch." Slimy disappears in a millisecond blink. Horsea squirts out ink from its mouth & draws a picture of a Tentacool and Tentacruel. "I thought squids supposed to squirt ink. I didn't know that a Horsea can draw a picture." Puzzled Gooey. "How?" Questioned Ash and his friends. "Like this." Said Gooey.

Gooey spawns a blooper from "Mario Kart" & squirts ink all over Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, & Horsea. "Gooey! You don't need to do that. It's not necessary." Exclaimed Brock. Gooey laughs like a goofball & runs off. Abruptly, an explosion had occurred on the boat. The sailors were on a panic attack & evacuated the boat. "Go Starmie, Goldeen, & Staru." Ordered Misty.

She sent them out with their Pokeball & they dived into the sea & rescued the sailors. They were hurt & injured. "We need to get the boss!" Exclaimed the sailor. The ink dissipated off of Ash and co; they are all clean. "At least the ink is off." Said Brock. Omochao flies to Ash for a delivery. "Oh no; not you again." Mumbled Gooey. "Your original Pokeball has been delivered, here's your package; this is for Pikachu." Reminded Omochao. "Thank you; Pikachu return." Replied Ash. His Pokeball beams at Pikachu to enter the Pokeball. "I am surprised!" Exclaimed Gooey. "Why you little-" Gooey runs to Omochao, but it runs away from Gooey.

"Come back here!" Growled Gooey. He used Hammer throw at Omochao to knock him off to the floor. "Chao doctor, help me!" Cried Omochao. Gooey lands his foot on Omochao & he raises his hammer charging up with fire. Then he used Fiery Hammer Flip by swinging his fiery hammer at Omochao; he is set on Fire & blasting off. "Help me!" Cried Omochao. Gooey puts his hammer away. "That'll teach Omochao a lesson." Said Gooey. "That wasn't nice to Omochao, Gooey." Responded Misty in a negative tone. She slaps Gooey at the face. "Let's go to the place where the sailors were talking about." Suggested Brock. "Good idea." Replied Ash. They enter the front door of the Tentacool Extermination Project building.

Meanwhile, I am in a black stealth suit; sneaking into the conference room. Nastina is presenting the construction site of the Porta Vista carnival on the boardwalk. "We needed to get rid of those blasphemous Tentacool. Why, because we needed to build an amusement park on the board walk. If anyone had exterminated the Tentacool, they will win a $1,000,000. Plus, a Galaxian 3 Arcade Machine." Explained Nastina. "Oh my freaking goodness; they had a Galaxian 3 arcade!" I thought. "It took a very hard luck to get this arcade, but I am the only person who found it." Said Nastina. She ended the presentation & begins the project.

They all left out of the conference room & Nastina left too. However, I stalked behind her secretly. Sly as a fox, literary; because I am a green fox with two tails. I have arrived in her office without harm. Then she sat down on the chair on her desk & start working. Quietly, I glimpsed at the Galaxian 3 arcade inside her office; that is my dream come true. I pulled out my mallet & secretly without sight; pounded Nastina out cold. I captured her, roped her, & duct taped her; I took her to the vault where Brutella was captured. It is located on the Tentacool Extermination self-storage. Then I hermitically locked the door & I took Nastina's office.

At the office, I pulled out my tool gun & zapped the Galaxian 3 arcade & saved it on my list of items I had from my tool gun. I filled up the paper work to start my mission: Eliminate all of the Tentacool.


	7. I'm the boss

Ash and his friends enter the boss' office. He opens the door that shows me on the chair facing away him. "Hey excuse me sir, are you the boss of this?" Questioned Ash. I turned my chair & faced towards Ash. "I'm the boss, Neil the fox." I said. "Wait a second, what happened to Nastina?" Puzzled Ash. "Probably took care of her."

(Scene cuts to the self-storage area with team rocket, Brutella, & Nastina.)

(Scene cuts back to my office.) "Really?" Said Ash. "Of course! I am making a parody of this story; look." I explained. I showed them a page of my fanfiction on the recent chapter. "Ugh." Grumbled Brock. "Here we go again." Misty notices the fact that I looked like Tails. "Hey, you looked like Tails sir." Commented Misty. "Of course I do! I am not Tails!" I snapped. "As I was saying, I have gotten some work done to do the Tentacool Extermination Project. These Tentacool were infestating Porta Vista. And I-"

(Cuts to the white background again.) "Ok, from now on; Gooey will not use the abilities that he has equipped such as hammer, stone, vulcan jab (moved to fighter), final cutter blade (all moved to cutter), nothing but your tongue ingest. Including mega tongue & ultra-sword. Although, you have to get hammer, fighter, stone, etc. by using copy abilities; even the ultra-sword. Not the mega tongue." I announced. "But that's not fair!" Ranted Gooey. He throws a fit about the abilities being removed to be fairer.

(Scene cuts back to my office once again.) "-Have covered up a very special reward if you get rid of those Tentacool, a million dollars and this Galaxian 3 arcade machine." I explained. "Yes! Gimme!" Ash interjected. He runs to the million dollar check & the Galaxian 3 machine, but I stopped him with my tails. "Uh uh uh; first you have to get rid of the Tentacools, then you get these." I said in a sarcastic tone. Ash trashes around his body but no effect for me. I yawned for boredom & pushed my tails to butt Ash off. "Give it up Ash; we have to listen to Neil the fox." Said Brock. "I would never accept your dumb offer because I love the beauties of water Pokémon. Those Tentacool look so adorable." Rejected Misty. "No they don't, they are hideous. They have piercing red eyes & disgustingly wet tentacles." I replied.

They all exit out of the building & they went back to the dock. On the other hand, Horsea is healed from injury while it is in the paddling pool. "Speaking of injury, when will my eye heal from black eye injury?" Questioned Gooey. "It's probably better right now." Said Misty. Gooey pulls out a tool gun and spawns a mirror. "Oh, you're right Misty." Said Gooey. The intercom sets off with a slow tri tone. "Attention everyone in Porta Vista, this is Neil the Fox; the owner of the Tentacool extermination project. If anyone exterminated the Tentacool, they will win a million dollar reward & a Galaxian 3 arcade machine." I said over the intercom.

A group of people as stampedes ran about on the dock & flattened Gooey. Horses were included at the end, neighing about. "Oh no, not again." Complained Gooey. He is flat into the shape of a pancake. "Mmm. Eat Gooey's pancakes; part of this good breakfast." Said the commercial announcer. (Scene fades to the TV tray with pancakes that shaped like Gooey.) Gooey eats these fluffy pancakes. "There's no time for snack time, this is serious." Said Ash. A machine that resembles to Tails' cyclone from "Sonic Adventure 2" walks to the dock, my zapper; a walking transformer like machine from my plane, blaster. "Wow! How did your plane become a transformer?" Questioned Gooey. "It's easy; I programmed my plane to do that when my biplane became an x-winged jet plane into a walker." I explained.

Abruptly, ten thousand Tentacools with piecing red eyes are on the ocean. My senses of the device begins to beep. "According to my sensors, these Tentacool were manipulated by-" I paused with something rousing above the sea. Then Gooey announces "Giant Tentacruel!" The people were in a panic attack. But not Ash and his friends; except for Gooey. "This is impossible, this Pokémon is a hundred times larger as the normal one!" Exclaimed Brock.

Meanwhile, back with Slimy. Bandana N-Z & Slimy are in the command room with the windows of the view. The Giant Tentacruel turned out to be a Mecha submarine. "L.T. Take the memo; to L.T. Bananas." Commanded Slimy. Bandana N-Z writes the memo, then I teleported out of nowhere & I said "This is not 'Aosth' you dunce!" At the two of them. "Guards! Take Neil out of the submarine!" Ordered Slimy. The speared N-Zs grabbed me & took me to the cannon. Then I was fired from the cannon to the exit route door / ammunition door; the small orb of the Giant Tentacruel Submarine. I fell to the ocean and Gooey walked to me.

"What happened?" Questioned Gooey. "Slimy kicked me out to the small orb of the Giant Tentacruel Submarine." I explained. "Good thing I got my zapper walker." I hopped on my zapper & turned back into my blaster in an x-winged jet mode. Followed by a normal biplane form. Then I hopped off. "Ready to exterminate the Tentacool?" I asked. "Yes." Gooey replied. "According to my theory, this project is sensed by the manipulated Tentacool by a Giant Tentacruel Submarine made by Slimy. We have to exterminate & turn the Tentacool back to normal & push them off of the sea, defeat the submarine, save Porta Vista, & earn a million dollars with a Galaxian 3 machine." I explained. "Right." Accepted Ash and Brock. "Now I understand, the cute Tentacool were manipulated by that mean and greedy Slimy." Interjected Misty. Slimy pops out of nowhere and he says "I heard that!" He swings his hammer at Misty, but blocked by Gooey. Slimy must have pounded at Gooey. Slimy disappears in a blink of an eye. "I sacrificed myself to save you Misty, ouch." Said Gooey. "Thank you." Replied Misty. Ash sends out Pikachu with his new pokeball. "I like my pokeball a lot." Said Ash. "Get ready Pikachu."


	8. We are in the giant Tentacruel submarine

The giant Tentacruel submarine's small orb glows and releases multiple waves around the Tentacools. "Destroy them." Commanded Slimy in the transceiver of the submarine with a voice similar to Metal Overlord's voice. A lot of Tentacools eyes were piercing red and heading to the dock. "There's too many of them!" Exclaimed Gooey. The Tentacools firing laser guns from their tiny orb, but Gooey ate the laser and he became; Laser Gooey.

"Jeez Louise! He is now, Laser Gooey." I said. "Blast your lasers at the Tentacools to turn them back to normal after being knocked out." Gooey shoots out lasers from its visor at the Tentacools. As they are hit from lasers, they were knocked out and they became cutely normal that they swim away into their homes.

Meanwhile in the giant Tentacruel submarine. "L.T. Take the memo." Commanded Slimy. Bandana N-Z writes the memo and he says "Roger; the Tentacools were freed from manipulation. How are we going to get these brats?" The giant Tentacruel submarine used surf and it washed down Porta Vista.

The giant Tentacruel submarine captures Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Gooey, and me; Neil the fox. I attempted to struggle out of its tentacles. "How are we going to get out of these tentacles?" I questioned to Gooey. "I think I know this way." Replied Gooey. He discards its laser ability and teleports out of the tentacle. Gooey floats in midair and transforms from its Kirby shape to its spherical shape and grow out a ring of orange blobs; he is into his dark matter form. Then, he opens its mouth and shoots out a cyan and green lightning bolt at the tentacle that electrocutes the whole submarine.

Inside the submarine, Slimy and Bandana N-Z were electrocuted as well. "L.T. Take the memo. Aaaaaaaah!" Cried Slimy. Bandana N-Z took the memo and lets out a painful scream. The giant Tentacruel submarine's tentacles released Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and me. We all fall off to the flooded city. "Are we going to die falling?" Asked Ash. "No worries; I got this." I replied with trust. I pulled out my remote and pressed the button to call off my biplane; the blaster, in order to rescue myself while Gooey used his Iphone to call off his warp star to rescue the rest of them; Gooey is still flying in his dark matter form. "Horseeeeeaaa. Horsea." Cried Horsea.

"Shut your mouth sea horse. I am going to rule this place and make my own vacation." Said Slimy though the transceiver of the giant Tentacruel submarine. Inside the submarine, Slimy in the normal voice input says "And there will be no humans in this desolate island." Bandana N-Z reminds Slimy. "Boss, I have taken the memo; but I cannot send it." Said Bandana N-Z. Horsea convinces to stop attacking the city, but Slimy says "You will be punished by my missile for you; here's the unpleasant present." In Metal Overlord's voice output outside of the submarine. The small orb opens and fires a missile and hits Horsea.

"How could you do such a thing to a Water Pokémon?" Replied Misty in an unpleasant manner. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu are on the warp star. However, I am on my plane while Gooey is in his dark matter form. "Let's split; Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu; you go wipe out the Tentacools and send them back into their ocean while Gooey and I destroy the heart of the giant Tentacruel submarine." I Suggested. They all split up and we went into the small orb of the submarine, but missiles were launched out of the orb. I countered them with my missiles I launched from my biplane. "Hurry, the orb is closing; penetrate though the air duct below the ammunition cannon facing right to the door to the small orb." I commanded. We went to the orb and it closed behind us; then we are at the ammunition launch room.

"L.T. Take the-" Commanded Slimy with an interruption of Bandana N-Z. "No! Not this time; enough with the memos. I am done with this crew, Abandon ship." Ranted Bandana N-Z. He goes to the ammunition cannon and fires himself out to the door to the small orb to kick himself out. Gooey did not noticed that part, so did I. "Well, there goes Bandana N-Z." Commented Gooey. "Now let's get down to business." We proceed through the air duct on the bottom of the ammunition cannon. We are ready to disconnect the giant Tentacruel submarine in order to turn all of the Tentacools back to normal.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends rode on a warp star and they landed on the ruined building. The warp star flies away. "We have to turn these Tentacools back to normal. Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ordered Ash. Pikachu usually releases multiple bolts of electricity at the Tentacools. Then they snapped out of manipulation and went back to the sea. Misty sends out Goldeen and Starmie to send back the normal Tentacool back to the ocean. Brock however, sends out Zubat while Ash sends out Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Butterfree. They all send the normal Tentacools back to their home ocean.

Meanwhile back with Bandana N-Z. He is alone in the ocean. However, the angry normal Tentacools surrounded Bandana N-Z and shoots lasers at him and turned him into Honey Nut Cheerios. Buzz the bee flies out of nowhere and he says "Must be the honey." I broke the fourth wall by teleporting out of nowhere. "This is not a stupid commercial plug. One more commercial plug like that, then I am going to give Gooey a blech sandwich." I demand to Buzz. Gooey teleported like me. "That's gross. Don't force me to eat gross things." Replied Gooey.

(Scene cuts to middle of ocean with a skyscraper.) "Get on with it." Demanded Geewy. A lot of citizens of Porta Vista says "Yeah get on with it!" "Ok ok." I replied in Luigi's voice from "Super Mario World" TV series.

(Scene cuts back to the ammunition room with a cannon facing to the small orb door.) We proceed to the air duct below to enter at our own risk. "Jet mode activated." I said. My biplane folds its propeller away and the tail wing goes upward and the wings go into x formation. Even the jet engine is folded open. I rocketed to action through the air duct. Gooey follows me and then his ring orange blobs dissipate and forms into a shape of Kirby and lands on the back seat of my blaster jet mode. The doors are closing in front of us. "Full speed ahead." I initiated. I went fast to go through these doors.

Then I arrived to the engine room that contains eight stampers downwards on the conveyor belt. "We do not want to get crushed again just like you did Gooey." I reminded to Gooey. I passed though quickly and we stopped when they tried to squish me. "The last one, the power source on the wall." I discovered. "You think you're trying to destroy the giant Tentacruel submarine? Good, see if you can get through me. I am going to use the planetary energy from the earth to use my maximum powered hyper beam to obliterate the entire Porta Vista." Challenged Slimy on the intercom. We passed through the last stamp and I used the vulcan guns from my blaster jet mode at the power source. The power source is destroyed that the movement of the submarine is slowing down and stopped, even the stamps. "It's working!" Said Gooey. The power source is destroyed that the stamps explode, even the power source that left to a hole on the wall.

We went to the hole and it leads to an empty chamber room with an alarm sounded off. "Red alert, Red alert." Announced the P.A. Cannon towers were rousing from the floor and shooting electro balls at us.

In the pilot room with Slimy in there. "I couldn't move and do anything on the submarine but there is only one last resort." Said Slimy. He unlocks the glass seal with a key and opens it and then abruptly, he pressed the button. "Warning, Warning. Hyper beam cannon is activated; 1 minute until firing." Announced the P.A.

At the flooded Porta Vista, Ash and his friends already turned every Tentacools back to normal and into the ocean. "Good work guys, return." Impressed Ash. Ash returns their Pokémon. Even Brock and Misty return their Pokémon too. "They are all back in the ocean but the giant Tentacruel submarine is immune." Brock stated. The giant Tentacruel submarine plants its tentacles on the ocean and into the surface below the flooded city to absorb the earth's planetary energy.

I had to lock on and launch missiles at the cannon towers; the head of the cannon is the weak spot. The grand door on the horizon is closing, so I used my jet mode in full speed and I transformed my jet into my space fighter; the x-blaster. It exactly looked like Tails' x-tornado, but it is green and it has two seats in the front only. It is usually used in space missions. "Ready, Gooey?" I asked. "Yes." Replied Gooey. I open the roof of my x-blaster and Gooey jumps off of the seat and calls his warp star with his Iphone. The warp star flies to Gooey and his warp star turns into his star ship mode; followed by its overdrive mode, which is a warp star shaped ship. Then the roof of the x-blaster closes. The grand door closes behind us hermetically.

We arrived at the giant Tentacruel submarine nucleus; it has a center pole with a huge Crystal surrounding itself with a force field on the center pole while the six floating electron power spheres orbit around the center pole six feet away of the center pole like the solar system. Electricity is sparking around the room, abruptly. "How are we going to stop this?" Confused Gooey. "Destroy the electron power spheres. I had a connection to the spark bits from 'Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon' on my office." I said.

"20..." Counted down the P.A. Gooey and I are shooting at the electron power spheres with Gooey's starship overdrive mode shoots out dual proton laser guns cannons while I shoot out yellow square shaped laser guns from my x-blaster. So far, the electron power spheres were destroyed but two left; that means we destroyed three of them. Two electron power spheres begins to orbit faster to charge more negative and electric energy. "15..." Counted down the P.A. "Hurry up!" Freaked out Gooey. "Trust me." I trusted. We shot down two of these and the electron power spheres are gone, but the crystal in the center pole is still alive.

"That's it; we can take down the core and destroy the giant Tentacruel submarine and quickly escape this bad boy." Suggested Gooey. "10... 9... 8..." Counted down the P.A. "Now Gooey." I commanded. We rushed to the center pole and I launched a missile at the force field to break the shield of the center pole and now we can crush the crystal. "7... 6... 5..." Counted down the P.A. "Let's go with the smart bombs to break the crystal." Suggested Gooey. "Good idea." I replied. "4... 3... 2..." The last countdown the P.A. Announced. My x-blaster and his starship overdrive both launched two smart bombs at the crystal and the crystal is shattered right before the countdown hits zero. The entire giant Tentacruel submarine is completely shut down. The center pole falls apart and causes a chain reaction of explosions. "We did it. Get out of here quick." I exclaimed.

The exit route is at the ceiling; we traveled to the exit and I reverted my x-blaster into my blaster in x winged jet mode; followed by my biplane form. However, Gooey's starship overdrive turned normal mode of the starship and turned back into his warp star and we ventured through the air duct to the ammunition cannon all the way to the door to the small orb. Then we rode the shockwave out of the small orb and successfully escaped out of the giant Tentacruel submarine.

Meanwhile back with Slimy in the pilot room. He is still trapped inside with explosions. "Well, I'm roasted." Said Slimy. The giant Tentacruel submarine's tentacles are falling apart and the beak like appendages are falling apart too. Then, the entire body sunk into the flooded city and lasted with a huge explosion on the water followed by beautiful drizzle with sunlight touching the moisture of the drizzle with a rainbow. The citizens of Porta Vista including Ash and his friends cheered for me and Gooey. I smoothly landed the clean and flat road with my blaster while Gooey lands on the ground with the people and the warp star dissipates. "No worries, my warp star is everlasting. It is not broken forever." Commented Gooey. "I know." I replied.

Slimy fell from the sky and lands on the road. The city is no longer flooded but it is still destroyed; however, the Residence inn was still alive, even the beach. "Um, Gooey. Where are my bags?" I asked in a concerned attitude. "There at your state room. Good thing that you have the Galaxian 3 machine saved on your tool gun." Replied Gooey.

Meanwhile back with Bandana N-Z, he is swimming to the nearly destroyed Porta Vista to Slimy. "Hey, what did I miss?" Commented Bandana N-Z. "There he is. He is the one with the giant Tentacruel submarine. Get 'em!" Pointed out Moe. A payback stampede trampled Slimy and Bandana N-Z while horses at the end of the stampede trampled both of them as well; neighing about. Gooey bursts out laughing with a fire cracker explosion before laughter. "Payback for squishing me." Bragged Gooey.

Ash, Brock, and Misty walks to me and Gooey to tell them that they are leaving Porta Vista. "Bye guys, hope you have another great journey." I said. "Have fun on your vacation Neil and Gooey. By the way, I caught a Horsea." Replied Misty. They departed and went to the ferry to the mainland. I waved goodbye to them. "Hey, what about the money." Yelled Ash. "I lied, I am being sarcastic." I replied. "You idiot! What have you done to us?!" Clamored Brock.

"For our honorary bravery, here is your one million dollar reward and a special surprise when you come home." I said to Gooey. I gave him a million dollar check and Gooey laughs maniacally and prancing around. Then he blows a noise maker and then pulls out to laser guns and shooting about. "I'm happy; Neil." Said Gooey. "Let's enjoy our vacation. Time to rub it in Slimy and Bandana N-Z's face." I Replied. Which reminds me of a very long chapter on this crossover fanfiction.


	9. Rub rub rub on Slimy's face

Gooey and I walk towards Slimy and Bandana N-Z being flattened. "Hey Slimy, look at what you done to this city. You should pay ten thousand dollars to pay the damages. And you know what, you are never allowed to visit Porta Vista for eternity; even your giant Tentacruel submarine." I scolded to Slimy. "I don't have enough money." Replied Slimy. "Well, you have to work at the grand opening restaurant called Beach House Moe 2 to cover up these damages." Demanded Gooey to Slimy and Bandana N-Z. "By the way..."

"Eat the newly improved Slimy's pancakes. Part of this nutritious breakfast. For a limited time, try Bandana N-Z pancakes." Announced the commercial plug at Slimy and Bandana N-Z. Slimy and Bandana N-Z reverted back into their shape and I forced Slimy to eat a blech sandwich and Bandana N-Z to drink gak drink.

They both gaged and Gooey asked "Where did you get those yucky foods from?" "I actually got that from 'Webkinz.'" I answered. "I remember Webkinz when I was in elementary school." Slimy and Bandana N-Z were both vomiting and dry heaving. "That'll teach them a lesson." Commented Gooey.

We went to Beach House Moe 2 and took our reserved seats from a very special person. "Wow, look at this fancy and famous seat." Pointed out Gooey. We sat down and waited for the waiter to visit to me. The waiter turned out to be Bandana N-Z. "Laugh out loud people, Bandana N-Z is a loser and he is a waiter." Gooey thought. "Welcome to Beach House Moe 2, can I take your order?" Asked Bandana N-Z. I snickered, but I stopped myself and placed my order for me and Gooey. "Gooey and I wanted to order some boneless wings with a side of potato wedges; two orders." I ordered. Bandana N-Z is feeling squeamish because we were speaking of food. "Coming ride up guys, I already have the order ticket." Said Bandana N-Z.

Gooey and I glanced towards the window for the kitchen; Gooey snickered that Slimy is the head chef. "Don't laugh, ok. You would get them upset. We already rubbed their faces; the faces of evil." I told to Gooey. Gooey bursts out laughing because I said "The faces of evil." I did not need to say that a while ago. I have told Gooey a flashback about what we done to save Porta Vista and the Tentacools. "I hereby an announcement about the Tentacool extermination project, defunct!" I announced. The people of Porta Vista in Beach House Moe 2 begins to cheer for success. "What do you want to spend money on, Gooey?" I questioned.

Bandana N-Z walks to our tables with our plates being served to us. Then, he places our dishes into the table. "Time to dig in." I said. Gooey ingests its tongue and ate the entire dish, but he spits out the empty plate and swallows the remainder. I normally eat in normal speed.

A few minutes later, Goody helped me cover up the check for our meal with his million dollar money. It only costs $35.34; we still have butt loads of money left. After we left Beach House Moe 2, we went to Residence Inn and entered on our state room. "Oh, thanks Gooey for watching my bags." I complemented to Gooey. "Want to go to the beach once again, Neil?" Asked Gooey. I accepted that request and we went left the state room and went to the beach once again.

At the sunset, Gooey and I splashed water at each other and we had fun in the sun. "How about we catch some waves?" Requested Gooey. "Sure." I accepted. Gooey calls his warp star with his Iphone and flies to Gooey. He can use the warp star as a surf board. "I got my tool gun to spawn my extreme gear I made, the Green Tail." I said. The Green Tail board looked like Tails' Yellow tail board from "Sonic Riders" original, but green.

Both of us rode on the waves and we had fun together. "Hey, where did you get this board from?" Wondered Gooey. I could not hear or see Gooey, so I turned around to Gooey and accidentally wiped out; so did Gooey. We laughed together and abruptly, I got caught by a crab pinching my tail. I screamed so loud that a flock of seagulls flew away from the beach; then, a flock of seagulls pooped all over me and Gooey. We both laughed at each other so hard that we sank into the sea. Both of us frantically rose out of the water; however, we are easily clean.

"How about going for a spin for my Galaxian 3 machine?" I requested. "Yeah, but how are you going to play with it?" Puzzled Gooey. We have to get out of the water and we went to the deck with a bridge. "This reminds of Treasure Island at Florida." I thought. There is a shower to get us rinsed on the deck, so we did. "Can we just take a shower at out stateroom after that to get clean?" Said Gooey.

One vacation later, we began to pack our back and check out our stateroom. We exited out of Residence Inn and I spawned my biplane again. "Want to do the honors, Gooey." I asked. Gooey loads the bags to my plane and then we boarded to the plane. Porta Vista became normal and fixed again. We flew out of the plane and had lived happily ever after.

The end.

Epilogue: At Gooey's house at ten pm. Gooey is blindfolded to his house. "Just a few more steps." I said. We went to the arcade room and then, Gooey unfolds its blinds and he glimpses towards to the Galaxian 3 arcade machine. He is so hyper and exited that his dream came true. It came with the system, Project Dragoon. Gooey and I played that game like there is no tomorrow.

The end really.


End file.
